onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Ryuboshi
Ryuboshi is an oarfish merman and the second son of the royal Neptune family on Fishman Island. Appearance He is an extremely tall and thin merman (shown when he spoke with Madam Shirley), and is the tallest of his brothers. He has wide eyes, long wavy hair, and beaverlike teeth. The only one of the princes to be clothed in the upper body, he wears a fancy robelike garment with sleeves that are puffed at the shoulders and wrists. He carries two swords behind him, held in place by a sash. Personality Ryuboshi is very upbeat and jovial. He has a habit of ending his sentences by singing part of a musical scale, such as "so-la-si-do". He and his younger brother Manboshi apparently like to dance, as he suggested it to him while Fukaboshi was asking the mermaids about the Straw Hat Pirates. His habit of dancing came from his effort to cheer his sister up to protect Fishman Island from her powers. However, he can be serious if the situation calls for it, such as when Luffy was beating up the New Fishman Pirates, he started to draw his katana, should his involvement have become necessary. Abilities and Powers As a prince, he has some royal authority over Fishman Island. Hammond referred to Ryuboshi and his brothers as three of the most powerful people in the Neptune army, implying he has great fighting prowess. The Minister of the Right claimed that the Straw Hats would be in trouble if they are confronted by the brothers. Further testament to their strength is when the three brothers alone took down the sea beasts that easily felled the rest of the Neptune Army including the two ministers and the fact that the New Fishman Pirate Officers had to take atleast two Energy Steroids to defeat him and his brothers. Weapon He carries two long rapiers, with katana-wrappings around their hilts and prominent handguards. Their plain sheaths are crossed behind his lower back. He has proven himself to be a master swordsman, dispatching a group of gigantic sea monsters enhanced by drugs in mere seconds, with the aid of his two brothers. History Childhood As a child, he would look after Shirahoshi with his brothers whenever their mother, Otohime was away preaching to the kingdom's citizens. When Shirahoshi was six-years-old, a World Noble arrived on the island in a wrecked ship. Otohime quickly dashed off to where the ship was docked. The four children of the royal family soon followed her. When Otohime was threatened by the noble she was protecting, Shirahoshi cried and unknowingly called out Sea Kings. The World Noble passed out from a big shock and Ryuboshi and his brothers tried to calm Shirahoshi. Ryuboshi and his siblings seemed worried when Otohime decided to accompany the noble to the surface. For one week, they anxiously waited in the castle for her return. After Otohime returned safe and sound, she finally reached out to the citizens and collect their signatures. Ryuboshi, his siblings, and Neptune were overjoyed by Otohime's success. Otohime later explained to Ryuboshi and his brothers about Shirahoshi's ability to call Sea Kings which is connected to a legend. She went on saying that Shirahoshi's ability could be dangerous since she couldn't control it yet. Otohime then asked the three brothers to become strong warriors and protect Shirahoshi. One day in Gyoncorde Plaza, the box containing all of the signatures suddenly caught fire. In the confusion, Otohime was shot. Ryuboshi and his brothers immediately came to their mother's side. The three brothers tearfully listened to their mother's last words, telling them not to be angry for her sake and to look after Shirahoshi. They then noticed that Shirahoshi was about to scream. Ryuboshi and Manboshi remembered what their mother said about what could happen if Shirahoshi calls Sea Kings again and how an emotional shock could trigger it. The two brothers then started singing and dancing in a desperate attempt to raise Shirahoshi's spirits and keep her from crying out, much to everyone's confusion and annoyance. As their mother passed away, Ryuboshi and his siblings touched pinky fingers with her for the last time. Before Otohime's funeral, the four children of the royal family told their father, Neptune, about the love letters that kept flying to Shirahoshi. Neptune told Ryuboshi and his siblings to not to go out to the funeral since danger still lurked around. During Otohime's funeral, Ryuboshi and his siblings were seen on a visual broadcast as Fukaboshi gave his speech. Fishman Island Arc He first appears in Mermaid Cove along with his brothers Fukaboshi and Manboshi, looking for Luffy because of his illegal entry. The mermaids hid the crew but Sanji has a massive nosebleed and blew their cover. After Keimi, Luffy, Usopp, Sanji, and Chopper escaped on the royal gondola that the three princes were riding on, Ryuboshi explained with his older brother that they were looking for the Straw Hat Pirates for a reason other than their illegal entry. They had to give them a message from Jinbe. He is later seen in Coral Hill, along with his brothers, looking concerned about Madame Shirley's prediction. He is then seen outside the palace bubble, waiting to be let in. He is shocked when he realizes that the Straw Hat Pirates caused some kind of incident in the palace. Sometime later, he and his brothers watch Hody's speech to Fishman Island, explaining about his plan to recreate the Ryugu Kingdom with himself as the ruler. Ryuboshi is shocked and worried when Hody shows the chained-up king. After Hody finishes his speech, Ryuboshi and his brothers are ride on their gondola and head for Gyoncorde Plaza to save their father, who is scheduled to be executed by Hody himself. While traveling, Ryuboshi wonders if Shirahoshi is safe. He soon arrives at Gyoncorde Plaza with his brothers and declares that the Neptune Army will not be defeated so easily. He then tells Neptune to wait a little longer. As the three princes are fighting the sea monsters, Ryuboshi tells Hody that if he wins, fishmen will never be able to walk beside humans even if a century came and went. After defeating the sea beasts, Ryuboshi and his brothers then charge at Hody and the officers. Initially, the princes have the upper hand, but the officers turn the odds against them by taking Energy Steroids. The princes are then defeated and captured. After Shirahoshi, Megalo, and Jinbe are captured and brought to the plaza, Hody reveals to everyone that he was the one who truly killed Otohime. Ryuboshi is stunned at this revelation. Shirahoshi says that she already knew about it thanks to Megalo and she didn't tell anyone because she was honoring her mother's last wish of holding no hatred for the killer. As Hody mocks Shirahoshi for allowing him to go free, he attack the royal brothers and Neptune with Yabu Same. Ryuboshi, along with his father and brothers, are then rescued by Hoe during the Straw Hats' unexpected arrival. Ryuboshi and his brothers later recover when Noah (thrown by Decken towards Shirahoshi) arrives at Fishman Island. When Shirahoshi swims away from Fishman Island, Ryuboshi and his brothers go after her. Ryuboshi and Manboshi come to their sister's aid at the moment Decken throws some knives at her. After saving Shirahoshi from death, they try to lead Shirahoshi to safety. Hody goes to Decken and stabs him with his trident. Ryuboshi and Manboshi are confused since Hody and Decken are supposed to be allies. Hody then goes after Shirahoshi and repels both Ryuboshi and Manboshi. Luckily, Fukaboshi and Luffy arrive just in time to stop Hody. Hody later explains what would happen if Decken dies while the ship Noah is directly above Fishman Island. Once Decken's power loses its effects, the ship will fall on the island. Understanding the situation, Ryuboshi tells Shirahoshi to change her course to the side. Unfortunately, Decken fell unconscious and the ship started falling towards Fishman Island. Luffy later defeated Hody and the Sea Kings stop Noah from falling. Ryuboshi and his brothers then take Hody and Decken to the plaza and puts them in chains. Major Battles * Ryuboshi, Manboshi, and Fukaboshi vs. New Fishman Pirates' Sea Beasts * Ryuboshi, Manboshi and Fukaboshi vs. New Fishman Pirates' Officers (unseen) * Ryuboshi and Manboshi vs. Hody Jones Trivia * His name comes from Ryūgū-no-tsukai (リュウグウノツカイ), oarfish. Site Navigation de:Ryūboshi Category:Merfolk Category:Male Category:Royalty Category:Nobles Category:Neptune Family Category:Swordsmen Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies